Newest Invention
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry tries out the newest invention of Fred and George with surprise results... SLASH RATED MATURE


Author's Note: This is my first HP fic I've managed to finish in a while - and it went in a _really_ weird direction.

 **Warnings: Contains tentacles, and tentacles used as bondage** (Don't worry, it was invented by the twins, they wouldn't let Harry try it without having numerous security measures in place.)

* * *

Harry was sprawled on his bed in his new dormitory – when they had returned for their eighth year, they had realised that Hogwarts had put _all_ of them for that year in a separate wing; the girls and boys were separate as normal, however, each house had been split into two levels, with half of the year on one floor, and the other half on another. Harry was on the floor with two beds, however, he had the room to himself – Dean, Seamus and Neville had taken the three, leaving the two for him and the absent-Ron. He had tried to coax Neville into sharing – since the other two boys were a couple – but the now-confident boy had refused, saying that Harry needed his space. While that was true, Harry was finding it difficult to sleep without the sound of someone else there; he had gotten used to the breathing and snoring of the other boys.

A tap on the window drew his attention. It was one of the WWW delivery owls, he noted as he got up and accepted the package, giving the owl a treat it accepted before it flew off. The twins sent him products and letters from time to time – they valued his input. There had been a near-miss with Fred during the battle, and the twins had churned out more and more ideas once they got back to work. Ron had also decided, that the best way for him to deal with recent events, was to work with his older brothers – once he stopped letting their ribbing get to him, he proved especially adept at it.

Harry opened the package, and found another box, which he proceeded to open. A golden light shot from it which spread outwards until it coated the walls – rather like a silencing charm – and then shadows emerged from the box itself. He dropped the box in surprise, instantly regretting it. The shadows shot from inside, half applied themselves to the ceiling while the other half attached to the floor. His head swivelled from one to the other, and realised that the shadows were splitting into tentacle-like appendages of various widths.

Harry shook his head, attempting to shake the images his fertile imagination had provided – images he blamed Dudley's favourite animes for. Surely Fred and George wouldn't have created something like _that_.

One of the thinner tentacles from above slid down and began undoing his shirt buttons from the bottom. He took a step back, and a thick above tentacle wrapped around his waist, keeping him solidly in place. The thinner tentacle continued, until his shirt was hanging open, then with another slid the shirt from his shoulders. Harry had barely registered this before thin below tentacles undid the button of his trousers, then the zip, and slid them down his legs. The thick tentacle pulled him into the air so they pooled at his feet, before the thin tentacles then slid off his boxers. He was feeling exposed.

The thick tentacle hoisted him higher into the air, while two medium above tentacles wrapped around his wrists and held them fixed above his head, then two medium below tentacles coiled around his thighs and pulled his knees up and out. _Very_ exposed. He hoped no one walked in, or they would have a view of _everything_.

The two thin above tentacles began playing with his nipples, making them harden, while a medium above slid its head along his bottom lip. He resolutely kept his mouth closed, he would not be doing _that_.

A medium below tentacle slid its head over his entrance – making him tense – along his perineum, between his balls, and wrapped around his shaft. Whereupon it began to stroke, causing Harry to flush when he felt himself growing hard. A thin below circled the head of his cock teasingly, before it started pressing against the slit. Harry moaned, instinctively turning his head away from the medium above.

"Have you really not learnt _not_ to cast an unknown spell Potter?" Draco drawled from the doorway with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Harry gasped, his shock momentarily overriding his embarrassment at being caught in such a position.

"I got a note telling me to come join you," he drawled and Harry's mouth dropped open. "Something about being sorry that you cast Sectumsempra."

"I am," Harry said softly, as he turned his head away from the approaching tentacle.

"Then open your mouth like a good boy," Draco purred as he approached the bound brunet.

Harry blinked, then noticed the erection tenting Draco's trousers. "You're enjoying this?" he gaped.

Draco nodded. "Stop fighting and you will too." He stepped closer again. "Don't worry, it won't do anything that will hurt. Fred and George _did_ design it." Harry still hesitated. "Don't you _want_ to make up for casting that spell upon me?" he asked slowly, tone hurt.

Knowing he was playing into the Slytherin's hands, Harry opened his mouth. The tentacle slid the head into Harry's mouth, and he fought not to bite down on the intrusion.

"What a pretty picture you make," Draco drawled. Harry's gaze locked with Draco's. "I won't take a picture," he retorted rolling his eyes. "I'm just enjoying the sight."

Liquid flooded Harry's mouth, and he swallowed out of reflex. He instantly relaxed, moaning.

"Good boy," Draco purred and thrust two fingers into Harry's hole. Harry cried out and several inches more tentacle slid into his mouth. He tensed and more liquid flowed into his mouth. The brunet moaned again. "That's it, little lion," Draco purred, "let yourself enjoy this." Several more inches entered his mouth, filling it as much as it could without deepthroating, and more liquid flowed from it. Harry swallowed and moaned again, relaxing completely. "Good boy," Draco purred, crooking his fingers in reward. Harry cried out and the tentacle began to fuck his mouth gently, to the same depth. "Given your shock," Draco murmured, "I'm going to assume you don't know what this is." Harry shook his head, as much as he could, as Draco crooked his fingers again. " _This_ ," he stated, pressing hard, "is your prostate. And, as you're experiencing, it is pleasurable when someone, or something, touches it."

Harry came hard, splattering his stomach. "So pretty," Draco purred. "So perfect," he murmured reverently.

"Do you want more, little lion?" Harry nodded around his mouthful. "Good," Draco purred with a smirk as he scissored his fingers. Harry moaned again. It took little time before Draco felt his lion was ready to take another finger.

He thrust three fingers into his lion, smiling at the moans and needy whimpers he made. Draco withdrew his wand, and undressed with a practised flick. Harry's half-lidded eyes flicked over every inch of Draco that he could see from his position, moaning once more. "Like what you see, little lion?" he asked smugly. Harry nodded again. "Do you want this?" he asked, wrapping a hand around his long, thick shaft. Harry nodded with a moan. Another practised flick and Draco cast contraceptive and lubrication spells.

He withdrew his fingers, and Harry whimpered. "Hush, little lion. You'll feel better in a moment," he soothed, as he lined his cock up with Harry's stretched hole. He slid the head inside and Harry moaned again. Draco couldn't help a smug smirk as he slowly sank into his lion an inch at a time. It was only when he was fully seated, that they both became aware that Harry's mouth was now empty.

Draco took advantage of the opportunity to plunder the willing Gryffindor's mouth. He pulled back only when Harry moaned.

"More, please," he panted.

Draco set a slow pace, not wanting to hurt his lion – no matter how eager he was.

" _ **So good**_ ," Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Draco shuddered. Harry's green eyes met Draco's silver and smirked. " _ **You like this, don't you Draco**_?" Draco's thrusts became harder making Harry moan. " _ **More please**_!" he begged, forgetting he wasn't speaking English. " _ **Please, Draco, I need more**_." Draco shifted the angle of his hips until he pounded Harry's prostate.

" _ **Draco**_!" he cried as he came, clenching so hard around Draco that the Slytherin spilled his seed deep within his Gryffindor.

Draco noticed the tentacles begin to withdraw while Harry was still blissed-out. He took careful hold of his lion, holding him aloft as his support slowly let go, then slowly lowered him to his feet, smiling when his lion snuggled against him. The blonde cradled him close, stroking his wild hair contentedly.

Harry blinked back to awareness, and rubbed his cheek against Draco's chest. "You're still inside me," he murmured, feeling that several inches of Draco's cock were still in his hole. "Just."

Draco chuckled. "Happy accident," he murmured, before scooping up his lion and carrying him to his bed. Harry pouted when the last of Draco's cock withdrew. Draco chuckled again and nibbled his lion's bottom lip. He laid a possessive hand against his lion's cheek, and smiled when Harry leant into the touch. "Did you enjoy that, little lion?"

Harry flushed, but nodded. "The twins will need to be careful who they sell it to, and make sure there's warnings on the box, or who knows what could happen?"

"Very little," Draco replied. "It was keyed to react only to _you_ , and the wards were programmed to only let _me_ through, and if you weren't willing, nothing would have happened. And the twins know the difference between feeling like you shouldn't, and _really_ not wanting to."

"Was your note more of a letter?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It was a note, but it covered key information. Letting me know what I needed to know, without letting me know what I was walking into."

"So it was as much of a surprise to you as it was to me?"

"A pleasant one," Draco murmured. He bit his bottom lip. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do this again?" he asked cautiously, tensed, ready to be rejected.

Harry sat up and Draco tensed further. He held his hand out, waiting expectantly. Draco clasped it with a smile. "I decide my friends for myself," he murmured gently. "But I'll be happy to receive any warnings you have," he added making Draco's smile widen. "I don't think you were really aware, after I cast that spell, but I was distraught when I thought I'd killed you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I'd like for you to be a bigger part of it," he added shyly.

"I'd like that," Draco replied as shyly, raising their joined hands to kiss the back of Harry's.

"I can't promise we won't argue – we both have tempers – but I think the make-up will be fun," he said blushing.

Draco grinned, making Harry's breath catch. "Will you be mine?" he asked softly.

"As long as _you_ are mine too," Harry replied, voice soft, meaning firm.

"I've belonged to you from the first," Draco breathed as he closed the distance between them for a soft kiss.

"And I you," Harry breathed when their lips parted. "I just couldn't admit it to myself for the longest time." He glanced up at the blonde shyly. "I've got this room all to myself, if you wanted to stay with me?" he asked softly.

"Feeling lonely, little lion?" Draco asked gently.

Harry nodded slowly. "I've had company for so long, it's strange to be by myself, at least in term time. I'd be glad of the company," he spoke gently.

"And I'd be glad to have you all to myself," Draco replied, making Harry laugh softly. "Come here, little lion," he murmured, holding his arms open for Harry to snuggle close. He lay back, cradling his lion close. "Sleep, my little lion," he urged. "I'm here," he promised, stroking Harry's hair gently as the brunet drifted to sleep.


End file.
